The new kid
by Becca-nin
Summary: What happens when 2 new kids enter zims and dibs class?Read to find out.My first story please review
1. The new kid

**The new kid**

"It's perfectly normal" Dib thought "Just a new kid who wont believe me about Zim" he sighed as he thought this. Miss Bitters just said someone new was joining the class.

"This is Rebecca"Miss bitters Grumbled as the Girl walked in. She was the same size as Zim with long black hair down to her waist. She had strangely greenish skin.

"Sit next to Zim" Miss Bitters told her as that seat emptied. Rebecca sat down and another girl walked in

"And this is Emma" this girl had short black hair to her shoulders and strange eyes that kept changing colour. Dib also noticed how she had similar clothes to his own.

"Sit next to Dib" and that seat become empty. Suddenly the girl jumped onto her desk and said pointing to Zim and Rebecca

"They are aliens!" the hole class just rolled there eyes

"Another crazy one" they all whispered

"She and him have green skin! How can you explain that?!" she again said

"It's a skin condition!"Zim and Rebecca growled

"I am normal!" Rebecca suddenly announced.

"Fine lunch now!" Miss Bitters let them go.

Rebecca sat next to Zim with her lunch. A strange grey goop and a muffin.Zim looked at her prodding his food she too prodded the food

"Vile monkey food" she snarled to herself. Zim raised and invisible eye brow

"Strange human monkey indeed" he muttered all too loudly

"I am no monkey" Rebecca hissed at him. Her eyes became slightly red before turning green again.

"You are not human!" they whispered to each other before anyone noticed.

"Hello Zim. Finality found your self an irken girlfriend" Dib sneered.

"Zim loves no one!"Zim replied glowering and Rebecca snapped back

"Would the big head move before he kills me with his big-headed-ness..."

"I do not have a big head!" Dib snapped before Emma came over

"Two aliens how sweet" she glared at the two of them

"Shut up. How dare you defy Zim/Tam!" they yelled before dib looked at Rebecca

"And who's tam?"

"I'm leaving!" she declared as the bell went and walked her way to her home. A red building with a bright green door that was next to zim's house.She opened the door and saw a robot greet

"Hi ya master!" It said

"Hello bon"Rebecca Replied whom we now know is really called Tam. She pressed a button on the wall and it started to let her downstairs.

She looked at the transmitter which flickered into life the tallest looked at her as she became irken

"Hello tallest" she said

"What is you report Tam?" they said bored

"There seems to be another Irken in this skool place. He calls himself Zim the tallest spluttered

"Oh him" they laughed "He is there for no reason you have permission and order to kill him" they smirked

"I obey mighty tallest. Tam bowed.

End of chapter One

Ps: I do not own invader zim! But Tam and bon are my character so no stealing them


	2. Time to die

**Disclaimer:**

**Tam: My owner says she does not own invader Zim 'k? But she does own me, emma and bon so don't steal them**

**Bon: Yea!**

When we left off the tallest just gave orders to Tam to kill Zim. And are we gonna see more of Emma soon? Read on to find out

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Tam watched as the screen became blank again.

"Ok time to eliminate Zim" said to herself a slight sadness in her voice. She obeyed orders but she didn't want to murder one of her own kind. She hid the weapon under her dress before putting on her disguise.

"Come on Bon"she ordered the robot

"Sure coming masta'" it replied putting on the cat suit disguise. They walked out the house to Zim's next door.

"I hope this works" Tam muttered knocking on the door.

Meanwhile Emma knocked on Dib's door, Gaz was the one who opened it

"Who are you and what do you want?"Gaz asked glaring that she had to get up and stop playing her video games.

"I'm hear to see Dib" Emma answered

"Fine" Gaz said letting Emma in. She decided dib would most likely be in his bedroom, he was.

"You know the new girl?" She said

"Yes the alien" Dib answered "And you know Zim's an alien"

"Well I think they may be teaming up to kill us all. Maybe we should try the same tack" Emma continued

"I don't think Zim would agree to that" Dib answered "He's to self absorbed" he was typing in something called "Alien log" on his computer.

"Well we should try anyway. Get them one at a time. I have followed Tam since she moved from were I lived. I also moved to the same place. At least I have some help" Emma finally said after moments of silence.

"Fine we might as well" Dib answered.

"I know for a fact that Tam is at Zim's "Base" Emma continued as they walked out the house.

"Zim I have a deal for you" Tam smiled as they were safely inside.

"I must know you are a irken before Zim trusts you" Zim announced in a slightly mad voice.

"Fine then" Tam growled taking off the wig and contacts.Zim could now see why her hair wig was so long. Her antennae were knee length an ended in thick scythe-like tips. Her eyes were even stranger, sometimes red, sometimes blue and sometimes even green. Confusing it was but Zim ignored her oddness. He turned towards her

"And what is this deal?" he raised an invisible eyebrow

"Basically the tallest said we have to team up or something" She answered hands on hips. Her mind flashed back to the tallest's words

"Kill him" it kept on repeating in her brain "Kill him" "kill him" it was as if someone has tape recorded it and was playing it over again.

"Murderer" hissed another voice inside her head. Now that joined in with the chorus of "kill him". "Kill him" "Murderer" "Kill him" Murderer" "Kill him". Tam thought these voices would drive her crazy soon.

"If the tallest ordered it fine I shall let you help me" Zim said bursting Tams thoughts.

"Great" Tam replied quickly glad she did not carry on hearing those voices. Her arms went behind her back reaching for the gun.

"Me an Bon have an important announcy-thingy" Gir cried out standing next to Bon

"WE LIKE TACOS" they yelled running upstairs.

"Ok there gone" Tam whispered to her self grabbing the weapon and pointing it at Zim.

At that same moment in time Emma and Dib rammed to door open somehow.

"What the heck is going on?" Emma yelled looking at the scene in front of her. It was just confusing.

"I'm killing Zim what's it look like? A dance party?" Tam answer snappily, there was a tone of sadness in her voice. She did not want to be a murder and she did not want to kill Zim.The gun was in her hand still pointing at Zim who had been forced into the corner.

"Why would an irken kill another?" Dib asked. Tam ignored him as her finger wrapped closer around the trigger.


End file.
